Fist of the Pikachu!: Nindo of legends
by tifon dem
Summary: An freak accident with a tracking jutsu, a stray bolt of energy, and the kyuubi's chakra sends Naruto to the land of Pokemon, where he learns the accident changed him more than he thought.Naruto/Pokemon crossover, smarter naruto, "t" for language/violence
1. The New World

**Fist of the Pikachu: The Nindo of Legends**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Ranma, Naruto, or F.o.P, I only own the new ideas for this story left to the wayside :( . But hey maybe you guys will like the story(has fingers and toes crossed!!!), please read and review(constructive flames welcome and I need a beta too!!! so e-mail me)

**Konohagakure two years and six months ago...**

Naruto had been training and taking missions with the other gennin nine for months now, waiting for Jiraiya to train him and still looking for Sasuke Uchiha. His best friend, his brother lost to the snake of the Sannin, had propelled Naruto to also listening to rumor's of jutsu and technology that may be of use to find the Uchiha. Which is how Naruto ended up with Kiba surrounded by seals and scrolls that may or may not have been obtained by underhanded means.

"So Kiba how is this supposed to work again?" asked a nervous looking Naruto as they stood around the Third Hokage's crystal ball which was at the center of a complex looking array of seals and seal-scrolls.

"Well, the seals will focus chakra to the crystal ball and after that it should only be a few moments 'till we can see Sasuke and his location." explained Kiba as he put the final touches to the markings on the ground for the tracking jutsu, " Okay it's all set, now to start!"

Kiba face was a mask of concentration as he molded his chakra and began to cycle through the long series of hand-seals that was needed to for this jutsu. Placing his hands upon a symbol that looked like a stationary compass the entire array exploded in a bright gray light. "Okay Naruto" Kiba yelled over the winds created by the explosion, "When you see the compass points, Place Sasuke's headband on the crystal ball."

As Kiba ran through more hand-seals the Third's crystal began to glow a dull golden-yellow and a compass design appeared on the artifact."This is it Naruto, do it now!" Kiba growled in determination, his chakra reserves depleting more rapidly than he had expected.

Taking Kiba's advice Naruto moved to place the missing Uchiha's headband upon the crystal ball, when from above came a massive booming sound and a bolt of multi-colored energies came striking down from above. Naruto, not even thinking of his own safety, pushed Kiba away and was struck full in the back...

Inside Naruto's mind...

"**That damned kit, his obsession with finding that Uchiha brat is gonna kill me if I don't do something and now!" **growled the Kyuubi from his prison inside the Jinchuriiki.

As Naruto's world exploded in pain he felt the nine-tails chakra combining with this new energy, and a new kind of pain was introduced to Naruto, he now knew what having your cells ripped from one another felt like.

Kiba was in shock, the jutsu was going better than expected even though he lost most of his chakra, but then that multi-colored bolt appeared and he was thrown back by Naruto. Kiba looked up in time to see the bolt hit Naruto, a strange red chakra appear and mix with the rainbow of energies, he would have pulled Naruto from the scene but before he could even think of that option Naruto disappeared...

**Outside of Goldenrod City**

After what seemed to be hours Naruto awoke in what seemed to be the forest area outside of Konoha with a headache that could split boulders. "Well at least that jutsu didn't kill me!" exclaimed the blonde ninja as he began to tree hopping towards the direction he knew his village to be.

Naruto, not being one to think too deeply on his surroundings didn't notice that the animals of this area differed from the ones of his home until that is he happened upon a group of people in a clearing. His ninja training and instincts kicking in, Naruto deftly took cover in the trunk of an old hollow tree and watched the gathering with a growing interest and Naruto couldn't have been more interested in what he saw.

To Naruto it looked as though there was going to be a fight, in the clearing were seven people yet only two held interest for the ninja. The older of the two had jet-black hair tied back in a pigtail and was wearing loose fitting silk pants and a red shirt that had fastenings like the ones on Ten-Ten's blouse. The younger had the same colored hair covered by a red hat that was turned backwards, he wore a black and blue jacket and blue denim pants.

"Don't hold back Ranma because I won't!" yelled the younger boy.

"Ya I got it, I got it!, just make sure you give us a challenge Ash!" replied the older boy of sixteen.

It was then Naruto finally took notice of the strange yellow mice that each boy had and the strange energy that they and the pigtailed boy let off. To him, the energy only seemed to be only half of what makes up chakra, but the amounts each had made him take true notice of the inhabitants of this clearing.

First was the teen, Naruto could tell just by the way he moved that this was someone dangerous, he had training and lots of it. Then there were the mice, they each had the same kind of energy as the pigtailed teen , but the difference between them was like night and day. The smaller of the two was just as powerful as the one with the teen yet there was no refinement, and no discipline in his energy. At this Naruto thought of his friend Rock Lee, no refined chakra, it was like the mouse was used to just going all out and that was what gave it experience.

(time skip: read Hung's Fist of the pikachu for the full Pokémon battle)

After the battle Naruto was starved for information, and that was understating things. Within the time it took for the opponents to battle each other with creatures he had never seen before, Naruto knew one immutable truth, he was a long way from home.

**Inside the Goldenrod City Mall**

Thankfully Naruto could read the signs in the mall as he looked for any source of information he could, lucky for him the mall had a Internet café. Pokemon as they were called seemed to be animals that had all sorts of abilities based on the elements. People seemed to keep them for all sorts of reasons: pets, work, collecting, but what really kept him intrigued were the poké battles like the one he saw.

Not only was this a sport that all the people of this world(Naruto had decided he was in another universe since he found no information on ninjas as he knew them), but there was a league with set rules and challenges. He also found news articles on the pig-tailed teen he saw earlier, "Gym Destroyer" was the nickname given to this Ranma Saotome. Apparently a lot of the attacks Naruto had seen the teens pokémon use weren't normal attacks, more amazing than that was the picture of Ranma using a pokémon attack he had seen a sandslash use during the battle.

"No way!! Maybe I can learn to do those kind attacks too!!" yelled Naruto. A couple of people "shushed" him then turned back to what they were doing, ignoring the crazy kid in orange. Without waiting Naruto rushed out of the café and into the city with all the intent to find Ranma and make him teach Naruto those attacks, but before he could go to much further his stomach decided it needed to be fed.

"Aww man, I knew I should've eaten before I left to meet Kiba, now I need to find food!" Naruto was not a happy ninja, he was stuck in a strange dimension with no clue were he was, he had no money, and as far as he could tell... THERE WAS NO RAMEN!!!! But as luck would have it he found a "now hiring" sign that gave the address to a farm north of the city.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

After some light roof hopping, Naruto had made it out of the city and onto a road that led to the Moo Moo Miltank Farm and a potential job when an explosion of rocks twenty meters away caught Naruto's attention. Curiosity gaining the upper hand, Naruto changed direction towards the disturbance.

Moments later Naruto was hanging from a branch above what appeared to be three pokémon, a hitmontop, a vileplume, and a flareon picking on a fourth. The three bully pokémon had a tyrouge surrounded and pinned to the tree Naruto was occupying, as he watched he also noticed that the pokémon were talking, and even he was surprised when he found he could understand them! He had read that although pokémon could understand one another humans and pokémon could not truly hold coherent conversations, so even Naruto thought it was strange when he could actually listen to their conversation.

" Just give us the berries your saving and we won't have 'ta beat you!" yelled the hitmontop.

"Ya! Give 'em to us!" chimed in the other two from behind their boss.

"I'm telling you guys, I don't have any left!", pleaded the small fighting pokémon, "I ran out of food last week and there's been a drought so it's very hard to get anything to eat!"

Naruto could tell the tyrouge was telling the truth, it's cheeks were sunken in and he was so thin his ribs were very visible. Naruto had more than enough of the bullies, as he jumped to separate the attackers from they're victim the flareon set loose with an Ember attack. But before the flames even got near the tyrouge, Naruto had it sitting on a branch and was standing behind the trio.

"Hey, you three should worry more about how bad you stink instead of stealing from that pokémon!!!" The three "bully-mon" had just noticed their target was mysteriously gone when they heard a human insult them from behind, yet before they could even think to turn Naruto and two clones used the "Thousand years of death" jutsu on the now very shocked pokémon, causing them to rocket towards the sky and dissipate into the stratosphere.

Naruto would've started to celebrate but he needed to get that pokémon some help before it died of starvation on top of it's injuries. After retrieving the tyrouge Naruto headed towards the ranch again, this time he wasted no time to get there, and after using a lot of chakra he made it in less than five minutes. The Moo Moo Miltank ranch was huge! There was a white fence surrounding the entire nineteen acre property, a massive red barn, and a palatial house that had more than five rooms easily. Naruto barely had time to take it in, due to his patient he had to find help immediately.

**The garden in Whitney's back yard**

The sun was setting as Whitney and her assistant finished planting the new beds for the sunflora in the wake of her battle with Ranma, they were enjoying the peace and quiet before dinner when from above their heads came a very loud "HEY LOOK OUT BELOW!"...

(A/N)

Wow that was tuff! Getting that first chapter done was insane but there it is. I DO plan on explaining why Naruto can understand pokémon and just so i don't get a million questions about it I'll let you know now, Naruto will only meet Ranma once and it will be very brief, this story is about Naruto and his adventures in the world of pokémon. Ja ne!


	2. A new friend, A new rival

**Fist of the Pikachu!: Nindo of Legends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Ranma or ... wait a minute?...(hehehe)... I DO own Pokémon and Ranma and Naruto and F.O.P. Or at least in my head i do. But just so you know I'm not making a single cent off of this.(Bastards!) Also dedicated to my girlfriend Cecelia who although needs lots of attention loves me enough to give me time to write this.**

Chapter 2

Later that night...

Inside the Goldenrod city Pokémon center, Naruto paced the floor for the better part of two hours as he, Whitney and her assistant waited for word on the tyrogue that he had brought to them. As they waited, Whitney tried to get to know the orange-clad ninja but for the first time in a long time Naruto was too deep in thought to even notice her attempts to speak to him, or at least to her that is what it looked like.

Inside Naruto's mind

As Naruto stood outside the seal of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon he couldn't help but notice something was very different than before, it felt as though... the demon fox was dying! "Hey not that I'm not happy, but it feels like your about to die. What's going on?", just as Naruto asked this he felt a great pain from the fox as though it was not only going to perish but it was sad to do so as well.

"**YOU ARE WHAT WENT ON!"**, the demon roared, **"Your idiotic attempts to bring that cursed Uchiha brat back to your village caused this! When you and the "mutt-boy" decided to use that kage level jutsu you apparently didn't choose to read the fine print. That tracking jutsu doesn't just use the chakra of the caster, it also uses natural energies from the planet, or at least it was supposed to. From what I understand (or could make out through the blinding pain), the energy that hit you when you jumped in front of your friend ( I say you should have let him die than destroy the village after but anyway...) was from something else, something to do with science and a type of chakra I had never felt before..."**

The Kyuubi stopped then because he had noticed that Naruto was staring blankly at him with a look of confusion, "So what are you saying?, because I have no clue what you just said." The Kyuubi thought on this for a moment than without warning, slammed his claws into the bars of his cage. **"Listen "kit" and listen well. When that energy hit you, I had to use my chakra to keep us alive, and now that act alone has caused me to succumb to death. The pain that you felt as the energy brought us to this world, was no mere byproduct of the travel, that pain was your genes absorbing the essence of my chakra and my intellect. Basically had this not have happened and you were to unlock more than four of my tails the power would rip you apart and cause you grave damage," **

"Ya but don't you heal me?" Naruto asked, he had backed up a bit but was still near enough to see the red outline of the fox's giant head. **"Yes I do, but rapidly healing you after taking so much damage takes too much from your body and it can't handle it. You would have died shortly after gaining such power, yet luck prevails again as now that your part kyuubi and you have the essence of all my vast knowledge (which is why you can talk to the creatures of this world), I think since I am to die you will be my beneficiary. I promise you on my honor as the Kyuubi No Kitsune, if you were to remove the seal holding me back, I could grant you the power of all NINE of my tails and since you are now able to grasp the most complex theories (thanks to having my intellect) I will also write for you a master scroll, in it you will find every jutsu I have ever seen and the training instructions for them. One more thing, after I have written the scroll and you have all my power, I will die. It is then you will receive my final gift: A Doujutsu called: The Fox's gaze. Much like the kekkei genkai of your village: the Sharingan, and the Byakugan. Like the Sharingan, the gaze will allow you to copy jutsu, anticipate attacks, and see through Genjutsu. Also like the Byakugan, it will allow you to see the chakra system, that includes the flow and the chakra points."**

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, The Great Demon Fox is dying and wants to give Naruto these new powers, he would never have believed it if it wasn't for a well known legend that if a demon gives you it's word of honor, it will do what it says. He didn't know what to do, he was stuck in a strange world full of creatures that were like mini demons, with no way home and now he had a golden opportunity to gain new powers. "Sign me up!" Naruto cheered out loud with a thumb to his chest. **"Now remove the seal"**

Back in the real world...

Whitney and her assistant had spent the last twenty minutes sitting around chatting amongst themselves after finally realizing the strange blonde boy wasn't going to speak to them, they were currently in a heated debate on who the better looking elite four trainer was when Nurse Joy came into the waiting room with a tyrogue in her arms. It was only then Naruto looked up from his pacing, a look of real relief on his face. "Who does this tyrogue belong to?" Naruto stepped forward "I found him as a gang of pokémon were about to attack him, but I'd be willing to hold on to him till I can find a good trainer."

Nurse Joy looked at the boy, his off choice off clothing aside he seemed like a good kid, " Okay but you have to promise to protect him until you do." Naruto looked at her and smirked in a strange way, "Not a problem protecting people is my way."

About fifteen minutes later on the way to Whitney's farm Naruto had given everybody the basics of who he was and what he was doing there in Goldenrod City. In reality what he told them and what was really going on were two different things, telling them he was a student from another country trying to learn about pokémon just about as lame a cover story he could tell. Yet the girls and the tyrogue seemed to believe every word he said, Whitney was also generous enough to tell Naruto he could stay in the loft above the barn and work there until he could find himself a place of his own. Naruto on the other hand wanted to know what his new friend, tyrogue wanted to do.

"Hey Whitney I'm gonna take tyrogue and get settled in for the night, see you tomorrow!" said Naruto as he waved and gave the gym leader his trademark fox smile.

On the walk to the barn

Tyrogue was kind of confused. Before waking up in the pokémon clinic he had seen what he thought to be about four of this blonde boy jump the bullies that were picking on him, like he had used a double-team attack, but one of them had even taken him to safety before disappearing. Then he woke up and was left in the care of this "Naruto" as they stayed with the local Gym Leader Whitney. Deciding not to be a burden on the nice boy or the gym leader tyrogue gave his farewell as he headed off back to the woods where he had been staying.

"Thank you for taking me to the pokémon clinic and stopping those bullies.", assuming that his goodbye would be heard as humans normally do tyrogue kept going without looking behind him.

"Are you sure that's what you really want to do?" asked Naruto, he had seen how the other people of this world spoke to the creatures. It was as though they didn't truly understand what pokémon said, so he did his best to hide his smile when tyrogue spun around and face faulted in surprise. "I kinda thought you could travel around with me while I try to learn how to use pokémon attacks and control my new powers, what do you think?"

"..., you mean you could..., since when?...", and with that tyrogue fainted.

"**Well "kit" are you ready?**" Picking up the young pokémon and hurrying to the loft in the barn, Naruto set the tyrogue in a makeshift bed of straw before heading out to the forest just on the outskirts of the city to receive the final evidence of the legendary Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Once Naruto found a suitable place atop a grassy hill, he sat down and closed his eyes. Getting to the seal of the fox seemed a little more difficult than usual, but as he approached the cage in his mind he noted the decayed look to the chamber, as though it was dying with the demon.

"Okay! Let's do this before I change my mind!"

"**And so it shall be!"**

As Naruto peeled the seal off of the cage, the demon's chakra emerged from the now open prison, followed directly by the demon itself. As it approached Naruto it shrinked in size considerably, to stand only about as tall as the hyper-active ninja was,** "Now just allow me to possess your body and infuse it with my power and knowledge, and along with that I will leave you two scrolls. Both contain the same chakra control techniques and jutsu training, but I thought since you would like to learn the attacks that the Ranma boy knows, maybe you could get him to make you scroll with his so-called pokémon jutsu and you could trade."**

"Wow Kyuubi, who would've guessed it would take you being on Death's door to be this nice!, (kidding kyu) But really thanks!" said Naruto as the fox began to envelope his body and merge with it.

Outside on the hill as Naruto's body began to bubble with red chakra and taking the shape of a fox with many tails, tyrogue watched from behind a tree as the boy began to emit wave after wave of energy that the pokémon had never before felt. The pokémon's knees began to shake violently as he watched the blonde boy's body begin to grow short, red fur and real tails sprouted from the ninja's back. As Naruto's body continued to make it's changes, tyrogue noticed his eyes for the first time since waking up and following Naruto to this hill.

As far as tyrogue could see, Naruto's eye's had gone from a bright cerulean-blue, to a demonic, jet-black eye with only the slitted pupil, colored blood red, as a differing color. And as the winds died down, the fighting pokémon looked to find a six foot tall, nine-tailed, red fox sitting with a two REALLY large scrolls in front of it. Tyrogue watched as this demonic looking vulpine weaved it's hands and fingers together in several formations and pressed both hands to both scrolls, with a loud bang and a puff of smoke the parchments were partially open and had what looked to be instructions written inside.

"**Now Naruto my part is done," **said the kyuubi, **"Make good use of what I have given you, if I am to perish than at least some of my bloodline will be passed."** And with what final bit of energy it's spirit had, the Great Kyuubi No Kitsune looked to the stars for one last time as it's mind and soul passed into the afterlife.

Naruto awoke to find himself in his newly transformed were-fox body and feeling like he had A LOT more power than before. He was just about to wonder how he was going to get back to his body when it began to change all on its own, "Wow that saves time!" Naruto exclaimed as his body quickly and smoothly changed back to normal, orange jumpsuit and all. And for the first time Naruto Uzumaki actually blanched at his own choice of clothing, what had he been think...

_THUNK!_

"AHHHH! Don't kill me I swear I won't tell anyone what I saw, JUST DON'T KILL ME!!!!" whined the tyrogue as it crawl in fear on his hands and knees from under the bush it had been hiding in. The kunai that Naruto had thrown, hit the tree behind Tyrogue, just above it's head.

"Hey don't worry about that, I promise I won't hurt you in any way, just tell me why you were hiding in the bushes?" Naruto had to admit, if it weren't for the new senses he seemed to have gotten from his new demonic powers he never would've known his new charge had been there. So as he watched the pokémon reluctantly walk towards him to answer the question, he thought over how he should handle the situation.

"W-well w-w-when y-you left ah-I followed y-you h-here a-and watched you, a-are y-you going t-to k-k-k-kill me?"

"No, I won't kill you. I promised that Nurse Joy I would find you a new trainer, but in light of the fact you just saw me transform in to a demon fox, it's either I kill you... or I become your new trainer and teach you how to become a ninja just like me! So what do you think?" Uzumaki watched in interest as the fighting pokémon face-faulted for the second time in as many hours, but then interest changed to humor as the little one jumped up and began to babble incoherently.

"Ohwowyouraninjaican'tbelieveitI'mgonnabeaninjawoohoo..." Naruto lost track of what tyrogue had been saying, at that point so he decided to make good and become the pokémon's ninja sensei, but first things first, he had to know what the Kyuubi had meant when he said Naruto had a new doujutsu and he had to get to know the creature he had only come to know as Tyrogue, the name of his pokémon species.

"So kid, before we start I need to know some things about you and in turn I'll tell you about me, after that I'll evaluate your level of skill and then we'll start your training from there." Naruto was barely able to contain his excitement, two days in a new world and he already got rid of the Kyuubi and made a new friend, it seemed luck was finally on his side.

"Well," tyrogue blushed as he started, "I'm a tyrogue: a fighting pokémon," (he thought it necessary to say that, considering what he saw the blonde do, and he had never seen a human evolve into a demon pokémon.) " I hatched from my egg two years ago to a trainer named Tyler. At first he was good to me but when he wanted me to evolve and I didn't he left me alone, the only thing he said as he left was '... A pokémon that can't evolve! What a joke!...', that was a year ago. Since then I've been living in the woods and fighting strong pokémon so I can get stronger without evolving, then I'll show Tyler I don't need people who don't truly care for those closest to them." Tyrogue finished with a 'sniffle' and a defiant grin that told Naruto all he needed to know.

When Naruto looked at tyrogue he saw the same pain and loss that both he and Gaara had felt and decided the truth of his situation would be best when introducing himself, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the strongest ninja village in my world, and yes I said 'My World'. Due to an incident involving a dangerous tracking technique and some demonic chakra( I'll explain the demon and chakra parts soon), I ended up in this world. In my world, a _very_ powerful, and _very _cranky nine-tailed fox demon attacked my village the day I was born, the fourth Hokage (the strongest ninja in the village), chose me as the demon's vessel and sealed it within me. So long story short: The demon, not wanting me to die(cause it would die too), used it's chakra to stop the energy from the tracking jutsu, from killing me and when it all mixed it caused me to end up here in this world. It also caused my D.N.A. To absorb the essence of the demon, allowing me all its power and knowledge, which is why I can understand you. Unfortunately for the fox the process killed it, leaving me like this."

Naruto watched tyrogue's eyes as they spun around in their sockets, the new information apparently bewildering to the small creature, giving it a minute before beginning again. "Now personally, I like ramen, training, and good people. I dislike: not having ramen, and bullies, And before coming here I was going to be the next Hokage! Now that that's finished, what should I call you?"

The tyrogue looked in disbeliefe not even Tyler had considered giving him a name, and now this boy wanted to train him and give him a name! "Now since you were able to sneak up that close, I should give you a name that reflects that, hmmm... I know! From now on I'll call you Kagemaru. So Kagemaru now that you have a name, I need to know just how well you can fight..."

There was no warning as Naruto came at Kagemaru with a sharp left-hook immediately followed by a knee to the gut, both were barely dodged as Kagemaru quickly learned he needed to defend himself, or he'd find a way to say hello to the ground. Backing up, the fighting pokémon readied his quick-attack, only to find he'd been knocked forward onto his face. Looking back Kagemaru saw Naruto in the very spot he'd just been standing in, his frustration building he used a quick-attack to rush the orange-clad ninja.

Naruto had just knocked Kagemaru to the ground and was about to boast his own fighting prowess, when he found he couldn't get the air needed to speak, looking down to find the tyrogue in stomach. Kagemaru wasn't done though, the quick-attack was followed up by repeated mega-punches, with a final mega-punch uppercut to Naruto's jaw.

_!Poof! _Naruto had quickly used a substitution jutsu just before getting hit with the final punch from the pokémon, "Wow that was cool Kagemaru! Can you do that again or is that all you have?" Hoping the taunt would work Naruto used his newfound knowledge to direct chakra to his eyes, activating his kekkei genkai: The Fox's Gaze, he watched as Kagemaru gathered an energy around his body and pushed that energy behind him propelling him at Naruto.

Moving to the side just in time to dodge the attack, Naruto could actually see where Kagemaru was going to be and where he would attack from next. Again Naruto watched through blood red slits as the energy Kagemaru held, began to gather in his hands hardening them to what was the mega-punch attack! This time though Kagemaru sped up his pace and began to add aerial maneuvers and kicks to his attacks, causing Naruto to back up only slightly, and neither combatant overlooked it.

Seeing a chance to catch Naruto off guard, Kagemaru used a quick-attack to gain space between himself and Naruto. Putting all his energy into this last attack, Kagemaru could feel the slight breeze the power was causing as it gathered in his hands. Naruto was shocked to say the least, Kagemaru had used the "body movement" technique to move about fifteen feet away, where he gathered an amount of energy Naruto was beginning to consider lethal into his hands.

Using the Fox's Gaze he tracked the energy as it moved through the pathways into the palms of the hands, there it began to condense and grow smaller, as more and more energy was fed into the ball that had formed, it grew smaller and smaller. It was then the Gaze showed him three things: One-how Kagemaru was going to use the attack, Two-what the attack did, and Three-how to do _all_ of the attacks Kagemaru had been using.

As Kagemaru finished gathering the energy and yelled "Hyper-Beam!" and he thrust his hands forward and unleashed a highly concentrated beam of energy at Naruto, as the attack neared the Fox-ninja, Kagemaru was surprised to see an identical beam of energy coming to meet his. Naruto had used his new power to copy and counter with the exact same attack, the results of two colliding beams of energy however were not thought of, as both ninja and pokémon were thrown in opposing directions from winds the massive ball of destruction had created.

"Wow I'm beginning to think I don't need that fox's extra scroll!" exclaimed Naruto as he got up some time later and dusted himself off, "Maybe I should look for Kagemaru and see if he's okay."

Walking back to the top of the hill, Naruto could see a crater easily thirty feet across and roughly ten feet deep, and on the other side of hole he could see Kagemaru, slightly bruised and holding his right arm he gave Naruto a smile as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Kagemaru had fainted and began to fall into the crater, Naruto knowing even if he used chakra to run he'd never make it, instead Naruto used his new demonic chakra and the Fox's Gaze to augment Kagemaru's "movement technique" and with a newfound way to maneuver over air caught the fighting pokémon and sped off to the Goldenrod City Pokémon clinic, to get Kagemaru some medical attention.

**Next chapter: **Naruto joins the pokémon league, meets Ranma, and Who is the green haired girl that just won't leave him alone?

**Author's Notes:**

Okay guys there it is, the second chapter. Please be kind!!!!( a chibi skater guy holds up a sign reading 'he needs his ego stroked'). Anyway I know I said Naruto wouldn't be meeting Ranma but I figured "hey why not just get it out of the way", that way I won't end up having Naruto chasing Ranma around Johto like one of the Nerima Wrecking Crew and Naruto can get on with training and his first adversary in the world of Pokémon! So please Read and Review, constructive flames appreciated as well, also I'll be posting to polls: Should Naruto stay in Johto? And Who should his next pokémon be? Choices of pokémon will be in the polls. Polls close 01/31/08 As always Ja ne!


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Fist of the Pikachu!: Nindo of Legends**

Author's Note: WooHoo I just spent the weekend at the Phoenix-Cactus Comicon. I got autographs from Luci Christian (psiren/wrath in Full Metal Alchemist) and Michelle Ruff (Chii-Chobits and Sasume in Naruto).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokémon, Ranma, or Fist of the Pikachu!. I do own this spin off, the OC's, and the story line.

Chapter 3: Friends and Enemies

Whitney was astounded by Naruto and his pokémon Kagemaru. In the past two weeks they had proven to be the perfect stable-hands and errand runners, taking care of the Miltanks and all of the chores was just the beginning, Naruto and Kagemaru would also take care of all milk deliveries. Between the two of them, starting at six in the morning, they would have everything done by noon. Even Whitney and her assistant couldn't get all of that done before the early evening.

Naruto on the other hand just waved it off as part of their training, stating "That even ninja need to do chores!" with his fox like smile before heading off to the woods for training with Kagemaru.

Training with Kagemaru was intense for Naruto. After the sparring match on the hill Naruto had decided to start training himself and the fighting pokémon from the scroll Kyuubi had given him, and the first thing in the scroll?... chakra control! Naruto was stuck, he sucked at chakra control, he remembered when he was learning to walk on trees it took he and Sasuke a full day. Although if it weren't for Sasuke, he was sure it would have taken him much longer.

That was where he would have Kagemaru start with, tree climbing. "Ok Kagemaru, the first part of your training is controlling your chakra. Watch what I do." As Naruto placed his hands in the ram formation Kagemaru could feel an energy building from within his trainer. As more energy built up, the pokémon could also feel the same kind of energy in his body as well. So Kagemaru, being as curious as he was, used his hands to form the same sign as Naruto.

At first Kagemaru didn't feel much change, the energy was still there, it just didn't do anything. But as the pokémon began to focus on the energy, he could feel it coursing it's way through his body. And as more and more began to spring forth from the reserves of untapped chakra, Kagemaru felt something he hadn't felt since hatching from his egg. Kagemaru was evolving!

Naruto, using the Fox's Gaze, was watching as Kagemaru's chakra system seemed to "jump-start". What was a dormant, barely used chakra system, quickly grew into what looked like a matured fully used chakra system. What really caused Naruto's worry was the bright light that began to emanate from the pokémon's body. Deactivating the Gaze, Naruto watched as Kagemaru began to glow bright white and his form began to change.

After a minute the glow died down and Naruto looked upon the new form of Kagemaru. Now standing a few inches above Naruto, Kagemaru still had his gray skin but instead of the purple "pants" he wore black pants with boots not unlike Naruto's. Bandages covered both forearms as the pokémon still had no shirt. The pokémon's head still had three blunt horns in a row, yet a mask covered it's mouth and eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!" yelled Naruto, "Here I am watching your chakra system, trying to see how easy it would be for you to climb a tree and... wha...you...?" Naruto had stopped talking because he was very confused, so Kagemaru took this opportunity to explain a little about pokémon.

"Naruto-sensei, I guess you didn't know. When a pokémon reaches a new level or is exposed to certain conditions it evolves. I guess when you showed me how to reach my chakra it triggered a new evolution. Usually I can evolve into three different pokémon: Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop. But this is something I've never even heard of, I don't even know what I am." Kagemaru watched his sensei's eyes spin in bewilderment before coming back to his senses.

"Okay, note to self: Pokémon evolve." said Naruto as he shook his head, "Well since you don't know what your species is called I guess we can wait till we talk to someone from this world. But till then, follow me."

Naruto led the newly-evolved Kagemaru deeper in to the forest, and as they walked he now noticed something strange with the trees.

"I see you noticed it," Naruto spoke without looking behind him, he didn't need to. Something told him Kagemaru would have a natural talent with chakra sensing and control, having evolved just by awakening his chakra potential.

Using the Fox's Gaze Naruto had seen the trees of the forest, just outside of Goldenrod City, were pure chakra trees! And being such, the trees would prove invaluable to Naruto, in training Kagemaru and in making powerful tools. But first...

"Climb this tree, without using your hands..." Stopping, Naruto pointed to a tree in front of him.

"Without my hands? Sensei that's impossible, how can you do that?" asked Kagemaru, confusion clear in its voice.

"Like this, pay close attention to my chakra." Just like Kakashi did in the land of waves (without the crutches), Naruto focused his chakra then directed it to his feet, as he did this he walked up to the tree and then up it!

As Kagemaru watched his sensei walk up the tree he easily understood the principle behind this technique, in fact Kagemaru could even _see_ the chakra binding together between the tree and the foot.

_TACK TACK TACK_

Naruto smiled knowingly as he watched his new friend run up the trunk of the tree as easily as he would the ground.

**Another two weeks later**

To say training was going well was an understatement. In just the first three days Kagemaru had mastered tree walking, water walking, and they both mastered chakra strings in the last day. Since then they had been training from the scroll, and in truly advanced jutsu.

Naruto learned of the shared experience gained through his shadow clones, and by using the oldest tree in the forest to make chakra-paper, found out he had a wind-type chakra nature. This, and his newfound intellect, he was able to use shadow clones to perfect the rasengan and add his wind chakra to it creating the rasen-shuriken!

As his sensei strove to finalize his jutsu, Kagemaru strove to learn the final of three jutsu he was learning from Naruto-sensei's kyuubi-scroll. After watching the paper quickly turn pitch black(dark/fighting type), the pokémon looked for three shadow jutsu and began training.

The shadow possession jutsu and shadow-net jutsu were easy enough, only taking half a day to master each. Yet it was this shadow-teleportation that kept him stumped, he had gotten the basics: imagining where he wanted to go (easy, the miltank farm), gathering his dark chakra(easy, he felt the black chakra run through his limbs), let go of chakra in a smooth seamless flow and move (this was where it got interesting...)

"Ouch!" was all Kagemaru could say as he appeared twenty feet from Naruto, tumbling from a small shadow under a rock.

"C'mon let's go eat and we'll try again tomorrow." said the blonde hanyou, "And if you don't get it right tomorrow I'll give you a hint."

That was all Kagemaru needed to hear, allowing himself to relax slightly he joined Naruto who had already started walking.

Naruto on the other hand had just put his guard up. Using his advanced, senses Naruto had caught the scent and power signature of the man he had originally wanted to meet and learn from, but this time he felt the pigtailed boy's true power!

Signaling Kagemaru to follow him, the two used chakra enhanced quick-attacks to move through the forest with blinding speed. After running six miles in a matter of a minute, Naruto and Kagemaru stopped to find themselves on the outskirts of a _massive_ battle-field.

In the middle of the crater-pocked, smoldering plateau stood Ranma Saotome, bruised and slightly cut in multiple places. Opposite the martial artist was a two foot long, yellow mouse and it too had some bruising and small cuts here and there. To Kagemaru it looked as though the human and pokémon were in a serious battle and yet, to Naruto it was just a friendly match.

As the two opponents watched each other, neither giving an inch, Naruto and Kagemaru watched. One in observation, the other watched in amazement. And when Kagemaru had just begun to doubt if he would see them actually fight, without cue the combatants rushed each other.

His eyes turning all black with red pupils, Naruto used the Fox's Gaze to watch Saotome and his pokémon fight, and thanked the kyuubi and kami for that decision.

Naruto thought he had seen a powerful attack when Kagemaru and he both used Hyper-beam, but now he new he was very behind in jutsu advancement when he saw the techniques used by Ranma and his pikachu. With yells of "Moko Takabisha" and "Shock Attack" Naruto could see through the Gaze the energy and elemental manipulations in the attacks, and his mind began to work in ways in had never before, thinking of new and more devastating jutsu as each moment passed. As Naruto created new techniques in his head, Kagemaru watched as the pigtailed martial artist and his pikachu dodged each attack and then just as it had started it had finished.

Ranma and Raiden had just ended the longest sparring match they had ever had and were getting ready to join the girls when Raiden began pointing to the tree line.

"Pi, pi, pika!" squeaked the electric rodent.

"C'mon out, we know your there" said Ranma as he added some ki to his voice, projecting it further.

He and Raiden were just a little shocked to see a twelve year old boy dressed in a black jacket with tassles on the left arm and black pants with thick orange stripes down the sides accompanied by a pokémon they had _never_ seen before, the pokémon looked like the fighting pokémon Tyrogue but much more dangerous. The pokémon in question had dark gray skin, stood about six feet tall and had a black mask of cloth wrapped over it's face and mouth. Instead of the purple pants that it's pre-evolved form wore it's were black.

"Wow Kagemaru, looks like they're more experienced then we anticipated." said the blonde hanyou, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my pokémon Kagemaru."

"Monin, hitmonin." said the fighting pokémon as it held it's hand out to Ranma and Raiden.

Ranma could only chuckle as he took the pokémon's hand and shook it in greeting, "So what did your...? Hitmonin was it? What was it that your pokémon said?"

"Kagemaru just said 'hello', did you just call him a hitmonin?" asked Naruto. They had spent the last two weeks together and due to the fact Naruto understood Kagemaru just as well as he did humans he had no clue as to what the new form was called.

"Ya, when pokémon talk they repeat parts of their species name, or at least that's what I've come to understand. Anyways, I'm Ranma Saotome and this is my pikachu Raiden. So Naruto, how long ago did you come to this world?" The pigtailed teen had turned a hard glare to Naruto and Kagemaru, he knew immediately that this boy was not of this world. It was his ki sensing abilities that alerted him of this, it told him the boy was far more than just that, and he was going to figure out how much more.

"...", Naruto was stuck, to say the least. He knew that at some point he would have to tell Ranma of his origins, just not as soon as this. This left him looking like a five year old who had just been caught in the cookie jar, composing himself Naruto took new assessment of the teen and made his decision. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf, and I am a ninja..."

* * *

Between the two of them Naruto and Ranma had spent the entire night learning of the other's past, and quickly developed a friendship. Due to the fact that both had come from completely different worlds they felt no real need to hide the truth, so all had been told and by morning they had even come to an agreement on a trade.

"So your scroll for my techniques and pokémon attacks right?" asked Ranma.

"Yep, with the exception of your pops' sealed techniques, unless you wanna change your mind on that too?" inquired Naruto. Yet, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the pig tailed teen to give up the goods. Oh well, Naruto was walking away with real instructions on sign-less jutsu, that and more taijutsu than both Guy and Lee combined.

* * *

After three days at Whitney's ranch, Ranma had finally copied down all of the martial arts, ki, and pokémon techniques he had acquired since leaving with Genma. In that time Sam, Jeanette, and Ia had spent most of their money in the city buying new clothing to send back home.

Naruto also grew to know the teens and some of the things they had been through, most troublesome to him was Team Rocket.

It was on the second day of Ranma's document copying that Naruto learned of the pokémon gang and the attempts made on Ranma and his friends.

Naruto and Kagemaru were in the woods just outside of the ranch when they heard an explosion. Using the modified quick-attack they got to the barn just in time to watch a giant robot pikachu smash into the roof with it's tail, and wires extending to wrap up Ranma and Raiden.

Ranma and Raiden had enough with Team Rocket, they both powered up their most devastating Thunderblast Bomb yet and just as they were going to release the twin orbs of lightning at the robo-chu, the wire were cut by a glowing hand!

Kagemaru stood in front of Ranma as shadows washed over his body and dissipated into the air, using his shade-flicker jutsu to teleport he was able to stop the wires from capturing his new friends.

"How dare you! You damaged my robot and now you will pay!!" screamed the voice from inside the machine, "Take this, bastard!!"

The man had released two pokéballs containing a machop and a tyrogue, and both wore yellow bands on their legs.

"Sensei" yelled Kagemaru, "please allow me to take care of this...asshole."

Naruto looked to the fighting pokémon. In the two and a half weeks Kagemaru showed him it had what it took to be his kind of ninja, and now it wanted to fight on its own. He was impressed and decided to watch how this was taken care of.

"Fine, but if you get into too much trouble I'm pulling you out!" was all Naruto said as he looked on at Kagemaru's fury.

The hitmonin looked on at the fighting pokémon's accessory in disgust, remembering all too well the trainer that gives those out. Striking quickly, the machop and tyrogue barely even register movement before their knocked out by the ninja pokémon's superior speed and strength.

Taking the golden bands from the legs of the downed pokémon he held them up for the cyber-pikachu to see, "You use these to objectify you pokémon! Now they will remind me of my first defeat of the man who once spurned my existence!

Although Ranma and the man inside of the robot had no clue as to what Kagemaru really said, Ranma got the point and ran as fast as he could away from the scene, the pilot of the robot had no clue!

Opening up the cockpit and stepping into the light, Naruto saw a young man with deep red hair wearing a yellow beanie and a black Team Rocket outfit.

Seeing his former trainer's face brought back all of Kagemaru's sour emotions to the surface, and without thinking the pokémon began his onslaught...

Naruto looked on in horror as his friend ran at the pilot with a mega-punch and proceeded to use the chakra enhanced attack to bludgeon the red-head bloody. Kagemaru only stopped to step back and charge a hyper-beam attack, to this he added his dark chakra and the power pulsed out in all directions.

As Kagemaru yelled out "Shadow Beam" a beam of condensed black energy with yellow streaks ripped through the robot and sent Tyler and his pokémon flying away as the gang member screamed, "I'll get you back you shits!"

* * *

It was the day after Naruto and Ranma had finally made the trade and bid each other farewell, and Naruto had come to a decision.

"Kagemaru, I want to do something about these gangs using pokémon to steal and kidnap. I say we start teaching these guys lessons in treating every creature as equals" announced the hanyou as he held up the victory sign.

"Sounds good, can I go too?"

(A/N)

haha I left y'all with a cliffhanger! Sorry but I had to, I've been working on this chapter since I posted chapter two, but had to stop because my laptop had a million viruses(I love porn too much :) anyway Tyler is just the catalyst to Naruto going vigilante on the gangs of this world. Most of the story will be Naruto earning his badges and training himself and his pokémon, but every now and then I'll add some team rocket crap for some more action and drama.

Well next chapter we find out who wants to go with Naruto, and Naruto meets Oak, joins the Johto league, and heads to Violet City to face Faulkner and get a Zephyr badge!


	4. New Teachers

**Fist of the Pikachu!: Nindo of Legends**

Disclaimer: I had a snarky disclaimer but I forgot it...

...Eleven Years ago...

"Brother.."

"Yes dear sister?"

"Tell me a bedtime story, the one of our ancestors."

The young man looked at his little sister and smiled, he couldn't resist telling the young one her favorite story, even though she had heard it many times. As he tucked in the green-haired girl he began his story.

"This story takes place over _two hundred_ years ago, our ancestor Kisuke Koga lived in a land where ninjas were common place and he had just become the leader of his village; The village hidden in the Clouds. As the Raikage, Kisuke had many duties..." the little girl couldn't help but giggle, "...ahem, as I was saying, Kisuke had many things needed of him. Most important was protection of his village, to that purpose he would even risk his life."

"One day as Kisuke battled the immortal enemy known as paperwork, his village was attacked by a demon. The demon was the eight-tailed wolf Ookami, and it had appeared right in the middle of the village!" The young man watched as his sister's eyes widened in excitement, "Knowing this was the second most powerful demon in the land and his village was in extreme danger, Kisuke decided to use his most powerful spell in hopes of destroying the creature. Standing atop his tower overlooking the burning debris and rubble that was once his home, he began his spell: Zeus' Rage!.

"The demon wolf saw the leader of the village, clad in white garb, and began his own attack. Kisuke knew he only had one shot to protect the rest of his village, and as he released his spell, the demon did the same. Lightning and black fire met and fused as the powers caused the two to be drawn in to the expanding implosion." Strange how a story of demon fighting would cause the girl to calm down, and begin to doze off, he continued in a hushed voice now.

"Both Kisuke and the Ookami had been drawn in to the epicenter of the attacks, and Kisuke's world became blackness. It is said our ancestor was the same Kisuke Koga that fought the demon wolf on that day and being drawn into the spells brought him to our world, starting the Koga pokémon ninja clan..."

Fuuma Koga smiled as he watched his dear sister Ia fall into a deep slumber, "Goodnight my dear sister." as the young head of the clan headed out of the room Ia called to him one last time.

"Brother, one day I wanna meet a real ninja. Like the one's Kisuke played with."

Fuuma just chuckled, "If you wish really hard, and are patient. I believe you will."

...Present Day...

"Kagemaru, I want to do something about these gangs using pokémon to steal and kidnap. I say we start teaching these guys lessons in treating every creature as equals" announced Naruto as he held up the victory sign.

"Sounds good, can I go too?"

Naruto and Kagemaru looked behind them to find a green-haired kunoichi with a pokéball belt and a knapsack, "And who're you?" asked Naruto. He didn't like people sneaking up on him, more so now after the fusing with Kyuubi, and this girl did it like she had been trained to.

"Naruto-sensei that's one of Saotome's companions."

"Oh yea! Now what was her name... Ee-yah?"

Ia face-faulted into the ground at the sound of her name being mispronounced, maybe she should have made more of an impression while Ranma was working on the training manual for Naruto.

Face red Ia kinda took the mispronunciation to the butt, as seen when her fist collided into the blonde's skull and launched him into the side of the partially standing barn, causing the rest of the structure to collapse on Naruto.

"Oooouuuch! What was that for?" whined Naruto in a crying chibi form.

"My name is Ia," pointing to her eye, "And if you and your...pokémon? Weren't so busy training, you might have remembered!."

Helping Kagemaru to retrieve his sensei, Ia pulled the hanyou from the rubble and looked him over for injuries. Finding nothing aside from a loose thread, the poké-kunoichi decided to get serious.

"Naruto-san, my name is Koga Ia of the Koga pokémon ninja clan, and as the only representative of my clan in this country I must ask a something of you... although it is difficult to do so. In fact, I feel like a silly little girl for considering it, but I must. Have you ever heard of a 'Raikage'?"

"Naruto-san, have I said something wrong?"

"No Ia, it's just that hearing someone of this world speak of a 'Kage'... Tell me, what connection do you have to the Raikage and my world?"

Naruto could see the glint of hope and relief in the green haired girls eyes as she steeled herself again and began to speak. He listened as his hopes were barely contained.

"My brother would tell me stories of my ancestor Koga Kisuke, a man not of this world but one where ninja ruled and fought and the only supernatural creatures were demons of great and terrible power. Kisuke was known as the Nidaime Raikage."

Naruto's mind was a blur of images that seemed to be the memories of Kyuubi, a man in a pure white robe covered in lightning, the Hachibi no Ookami releasing a blast of black fire, both combatants being drawn into the attacks, and finally the demon wolf pulling itself from the warped reality the attacks created.

It was the first time Naruto had experienced the Kyuubi's memories and it took him by surprise so much he didn't even think about it when he vocalized the answer the demon fox had only thought to ask of once, and only once.

"Haha, So the human did survive... and became the leader of a new clan, interesting. So you mean to tell me the First Raikage is your ancestor? But you have no chakra training, advanced training yes, even a grasp on manifesting inner energies, but you have no signs of any real ninja training. Why is this?"

Ia blushed at this, "Well the story ends by saying that Kisuke lost all memories of his magic, retaining only the basics and eventually expanding upon those with the help of the indigenous wild life, otherwise known as Pokémon. It wasn't until Kisuke was on his death bed that he remembered all he had once lost, and being unable to teach anything of practical use he instead told the story of how he came to the world."

"Naruto-san, I have left my party to ask if I may join you on your journey, learn from you, and possibly return with you, when you leave for your world. If you say no I will not mind, I will return to Ranma and continue to train with him." Ia finished and bowed her head, she was too embarrassed to even look at Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand had a huge grin on his face as he looked at the girl, here was someone who genuinely wanted to to know about him and his world, technically hers as well. And although he had no clue as to how he was going to get home, he knew that as each day passed he gained more and more knowledge from the absorption of the Kyuubi, and soon he could figure a way home. But first, he and Kagemaru had a job to do.

"Your leaving will not be necessary, as I have decided to let you join with Kagemaru and I..."

"Naruto-sensei, is this a wise decision? We know nothing of this girl." interrupted Kagemaru, bringing his suspicions to his master's attention.

"Yes Kagemaru, it is a wise decision. This girl is descendant to the first Raikage and is also a friend to Ranma, as such she is automatically a friend." Holding his hand out to Ia, "Welcome Ia, I'm sure there is much we can learn from one another!"

"THANKYOUSOOOVERYVERYMUCH!I'VEWANTEDTHISSINCEIWASALITTLEGIRL!..." Realizing she had started babbling, Ia slowed down and stopped yelling with a sweatdrop, "Sorry I'm just so excited to meet someone from Kisuke's world, and now to have you call me a friend. Thank you!"

"Not a problem, Now if I can ask you something? What are those items on your belt?"

Kagemaru and Ia face-faulted as Naruto reached for a red and white orb on the belt.

"Hey! Give that back!" whined Ia.

Naruto dodged all of her attempts to retrieve a pokéball and began to examine the it,and seeing the white button, curiosity took over and Naruto pressed it.

**POM**

"Ahhhh! Get offa me! Someone heeeellllpp me pleeeeaaaasssee!"

Ia could be seen rolling on the ground laughing and Kagemaru just shook his head. The sight of Naruto running around screaming like a little girl just because Venonat had landed on him when released from the pokéball was ridiculous.

"Really, get it off!, this bug is soooo creepy! Kagemaru help your master and squash the bug!" Naruto, concluding it wouldn't let go, just sat down and began to shake visibly.

Kagemaru could only wonder why someone so powerful, would be afraid of a bug pokémon. Figuring it was the part of his master that was still human, he laughed it off as he removed the venonat from Naruto's head.

"Awww, don't take me away from my golden... venonat?" the venonat was confused, it swore when it emerged from the pokéball it saw a golden venonat, not the boy it now saw. Sadend and dejected the venonat pressed the button on it's pokéball and returned to think on what had happened.

"Anyways...," interrupted Ia, "It seems that you have no knowledge on the ways of this world, so in exchange for teaching me the ways of the _true_ ninja, I'll introduce you to the man who can teach you everything about pokémon, Professor Oak!"

Not even waiting for a response, Ia grabbed Naruto by the wrist and began running south towards Mr. Pokémon's house.

Two days and six very sore feet later, Naruto, Kagemaru, and Ia reached the home of Mr. Pokémon. Mr. Pokémon was a collector and researcher for Professor Oak, so naturally the poké-poet would be at the cabin every now and again.

Lately to Oak, Mr. Pokémon had been calling to report the most inane and useless things possible, from a butterfree with blue eyes to a ditto with a spot on it's head. Yet being the worlds foremost expert on pokémon, Samuel Oak couldn't say no to a single report. So when he got a call from Mr. Pokemon's number he sighed largely as he answered.

"Hello John(A/N: just a guess on the name), what... IS THAT!? Is that a pokémon?" Instantly fixating on Kagemaru who he could see meditating with it's legs crossed, on the ceiling.

"Well you see Samuel, I was investigating the ditto with the spot on it's head when it saw something pass the window, I paid it no mind until the ditto turned into the same pokémon that is now on the ceiling. From what I gather from the young people who are here... hey you... just... wait a moment..."

Mr. Pokémon said as he was pushed to the side by Ia of the Koga ninja, and a blonde haired boy in black clothing with orange stripes.

"Ia my dear, is that pokémon _yours_?" asked Oak.

"No sir, the hitmonin, which I think it's called belongs to Naruto-san here. If it was okay I was wondering if you could give him a crash course in pokémon?" asked Ia

"I'm sorry, a...crash course?" Oak looked over the boy and without missing a pause turned very serious, "Tell me young Naruto, do you come from the same place as Ranma? I assume since your with Ia, who previously was traveling with Ranma, that you at least know him by now."

An understanding quickly washed over Naruto, Ranma must have told this "Oak" person the truth of being from another world, deciding that withholding information would not help matters Naruto told him the truth.

After a fifteen minute explanation of who he was, the basics of where he came from, and his new goals both Mr. Pokémon and Professor Oak stared at Naruto in shock. Mr. Pokémon was just shocked to learn of other dimensions, Professor Oak on the other hand had long come to the conclusion that there were other worlds in which humans live. The appearances of Ranma and now this Naruto cemented his belief of other dimensions.

"(ahem) After thinking this over I have decided that Mr. Pokémon is to teach Naruto, due to my heavy work load I don't think I can even leave. But before I hang up and leave you to the tutoring, I have something for you, Naruto if you could please step up to the green platform." said Oak in a cheerful manner.

Going to the platform, Naruto saw three stands with nothing upon them. Hearing a loud hum, he decided to move back just a bit, luckily his instincts were spot on. Just then a bolt of electricity hit all three stands sending a small shockwave past the inhabitants of the cabin, causing a the hairs on their necks to stand. When all was done, the stands now had objects on them.

"Now," said Professor Oak, "To your left are pokéballs, they store your pokémon. Do be careful though, you can only hold six pokémon on you. The rest are teleported to the storage system under your trainer I.D." The old man pointed to nine red and white balls, "On your right is your GearDex, a combination of the updatable pokédex and the pokégear. With it you can, view information on pokémon you see and add information on new pokémon evolutions, seeing as you already have an undiscovered species. Also the Pokégear aspect gives you a map, a radio, a cell phone, and of course a clock."

"And finally," Said Oak as he looked directly at Naruto, "If on your travels you happen to meet with my grandson, give him this."

Naruto went to the middle platform and pulled of a gold pendant hung on a black string," That is to replace the one he lost in the Silver Caves."

"Thank you Professor Oak, your kindness shall be remembered." said Naruto as he inspected the pokéballs and the new GearDex.

"Now John, remember this boy is here to learn the basics. We're friends, but don't send this boy on any of your crazy errands. Just teach him and be done." And with that Professor Oak said his goodbyes and the vid screen shut off.

"Okay now kids, I have bunks set up in the back room next to the study, you can use those." Looking to Naruto, Mr. Pokémon continued "After breakfast we'll begin your tutoring, when that is done I'll need to be alone for my research. Now be off with you, I have research to do!"

Meanwhile, somewhere nearby...

"...You had better not be lying to me." Spoke a man whose face is covered by shadows.

" I-i swear it sir, the boy and his pokémon gave off a energy that surpassed the Saotome boys own, if you give me a chance I know I can get him to join us." said Tyler, his body covered in bandages and bruises.

" Fine, but you have one month."

"Yes sir! Giovanni sir!"

Author's Note: Holy shit! That was a tuffy! I could barely write anything since I posted the last chapter, what with work and my girlfriend. Anyways, sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted one of Ash's gang but I want to work the ninja angle, and give Naruto something nice to look at while traveling. To answer a question, yes Kagemaru will be given a pokéball I just haven't written it in yet. I gotta do filler before I can do the cool shit, I HATE IT!! Anywho, Ja Ne!


	5. Filling Spaces

Chapter 5

(No really)

Hey everyone! I'm baaaaack with another installment of "Poke-Sailors Patlabor in Tokyo"!...

Buwahahaha I'm just kidding, this is Chapter 5 of "Fist of The Pikachu: Nindo of Legends"! No stupid sailors (although cute), Tenchi's bitch ass (yeah, that's jealousy), or that odd Patlabor movie. This my friends is the BADASS, SUPER COOL continuation of Mr. Hung Ngyen's equally BADASS story.

I'd again like to apologize for not writing in three years, having a daughter will do that lol. But here it is, hiatus….. OVER! So now as a thank you for your patience...

(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Ranma ½, Naruto, or Fist of the Pikachu.)

In the two short weeks at Mr. Pokemon's house, Naruto and Kagemaru had learned all of Ranma's Techniques, technically it was a lot of clone work while they themselves had studied with Mr. Pokemon. Naruto learned the Pokedex aspect of the Geardex was more informative and versatile than most imagined. Showing not just the information on the Pokemon he caught, but also giving details on his battles. He had even overheard Professor Oak discussing with Mr. Pokemon how his grandson Gary was even using it to communicate with his psychic-water type Golduck through the use of Telepathy.

What Naruto saw though, was a way to keep his friends from getting too hurt during battles. True enough, a boulder was reduced to dust when Kagemaru combined his "Body Movement" and Ranma's "Stonebreaker-Ken" (fist/foot) but, Naruto still wanted to keep an eye on the health and condition of the two new pokemon in his care.

The first of which was a poliwag that Naruto named Gamaken, this water type was one he caught the old fashioned way, with a battle and a pokeball. It was simple enough too, on the way to an errand for Mr. Pokemon, Naruto crossed a bridge over a stream. There he saw the unknown (to him) pokemon.

"Poliwag- The tadpole pokemon. It has no arms and short webbed feet, making it easy to swim yet difficult to walk on dry land." Described the Geardex, "It's attacks are "Bubble" and "Tail-whip"."

"Alright Kagemaru! The Ojii-san's say we have to catch other friends to make it in this worl..."

As he was trying to monologue, Kagemaru had already made the little tadpole faint. Seeing the "dazed" look in the pokemon's eyes was enough to see he wasted time and he let the pokeball fly. After just a moment of blinking red and white, the Poliwag was now Naruto's! But for Naruto...

"Ahhhhh... I didn't even get to say a command or anything..."

Looking at the pokeball appraisingly he couldn't help but feel jipped out of a battle, a chance to see why this world revolved around the strange creatures. But there were plenty of chances for that now, he had to finish his errand.

A few hours later and he had returned to Mr. Pokemon's house to find Ia working Kata's with her pokemon Venonat, as well as using the Ki techniques Ranma had taught her. It still shook Naruto to the core to know he could separate his Chakra into Rei(physical energy) and Ki(spiritual energy), and had he never fused with the Kyuubi... Well he never would've thought he could do such a thing, let alone have the control to do it.

Leaving Ia to her training, with a small reminder to search for something other than her Ki, Naruto walked into the cottage owned by the Pokemon Prof. Wannabe.

"Naruto my boy! Just the trainer we've been looking for!"

"Yes! How fortuitous you should finish your errand in time for a... bonus... (yeah, that'll work...)"

Naruto looked up to from setting down the bushel of assorted acorns from around half of Johto, from Violet City and the Ruins of Alph to Azalea Town and the Slowpoke Well, to see Prof. Oak and Mr. Pokemon looking quite pleased and menacing.

"It's as I said, you finished your errand and got here in time," declared Prof. Oak, "As you can see on the podium we have an egg, a pokemon egg to be exact! And we'd like you to take care of it... you see... Ash's (a trainer from pallet) had a Charizard which left to live with others of it's type but,..."

"But!" interrupted Mr. Pokemon, "He and his chosen mate 'Charla' have abandoned the egg. It is quite common for two Charizard to be so absorbed with their mating ritual they completely shut out the world for months at a time..."

"AND!" interrupted Professor Oak and looking _very _annoyed, again. "this year, they left an egg unattended. So, we'd like you, our newest addition to keep and raise the egg. Of course, after it's hatched you will also train it for your team!"

Naruto walked up to the podium the egg lay upon. It was large, even in the standards of his world (giant snakes... duh.). It was the plain off-white one would normally see of a normal egg, beyond the pattern of FLAMES all across it. Like Baby Mickey Mouse puked flaming stickers in random order. He held the egg in both hands and focused his Fox's Gaze on the creature inside.

Inside the egg, the baby charmander still yet a third developed, could feel a "source", from outside the comforts of it's holding. Unconsciously he began to pull on that energy...

Outside of the egg, Naruto could see the baby charmander with it's already chubby head, short arms, and strong tail. He could also see small amounts of his chakra being siphoned into the egg, smiling slightly at both memories of (Naruto's and Kyuubi's) of when he pulled on the Fox's chakra, he decided then to keep him. And to help with that chakra infusion too.

"Okay! I've decided to take him!" Naruto declared, "I like the nerve of him and I think he'll be a good fit."

"Good boy Naruto, now we know you wanted to go on your pokemon journey here in Johto but Professor Oak would like your help with something." Said a rarely grim Mr. Pokemon.

Stammering Professor Oak picked up the cue, "Yes, it seems as though the Gym leaders of Kanto have split into two factions, those who have joined Team Rocket and those that have not. So far I have confirmed Koga, Lt. Surge, and Sabrina as part of Team Rocket. And their motives are as of yet unknown, although they helped much in the past, I believe Team Rocket has those three blackmailed."

"So what of the other four Gym Leader's? And what is it you'd like of me?" asked Naruto. Already he had holstered his weapons and pokeballs, leaving Kagemaru out to hear the "mission" as well.

"Well the Viridian City Gym Leader has been missing for 5 years now, Brocks father and Misty's sister's are accounted for. Celadon's Erika has always been autonomous, but for her to not check in when others are having problems, that is very odd." Professor Oak took a moment to clean his glasses before continuing, "We also have a feeling doing this as a paid mission would be something akin to, nostalgia for you. And if I remember correctly, you had a "Sensei"..."

"Yeah! That lazy-ass Kakashi, always reading Ero-Sensei's smut, hahaha good times!..." Naruto commented and giggled as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

" Ahem! Yes that Kakashi fellow, he taught you and your two friends. So with Kagemaru, the egg, and your new poliwag you have a four man team. Now before you ask, your new GearDex is also a communicator. Combining that function with the Pokedex you have a way to completely control and share information on the pokemon you catch, see, and raise." Continued Professor Oak, "Long story short, you now have all the box fuctions including teleportation and replacing of pokemon and items. Along with communications, radio, and internet for wireless trading as well."

"I just have one question... how do I store my ramen?"

Later that day

"MY BROTHER IS ALIGNED WITH WHOM?"

Naruto had to plug his ears to block out the deafening screech before repeating what he was told, "Your brother, Lt. Surge, and Sabrina of the Kanto region Gym Leaders have joined with Team Rocket and have gone silent from the world, Professor Oak and Mr. Pokemon believe they have been blackmailed. I am telling you because I need your help, and you need more training..."

"Naruto-sensei... I do not like the look in your eye..."

Both Ranma and Kyuubi had a similar techniques for an energy transfer, Ranma's was meant for his cursed form and for a Drain technique his pokemon could use. The Kyuubi's was as Naruto had experienced, a Chakra transfer that included memories and information. It was with this and the need to have another Ninja around that had Naruto and Ia in the woods behind the cottage of Mr. Pokemon.

"Ia, I know you agreed to this as a way to help your brother but, I must ask this again. This is going to take some time, stress on you and your mind, and the WORST pain you'll ever feel to your body. Your receiving a boost of Chakra and memories of techniques, if you can't take it..."

Naruto looked kind of sick to Ia. She could see just how serious this was, and the look in her friends eyes said he didn't want to lose someone, no matter how soon they just met.

Steeling her eyes and straitening her back, Ia looked at Naruto, a determination the Cerulean eyed ninja knew quite well, settling on her visage. Not taking a look back she walked to the middle of the construct of seals Naruto had prepared, stripping down her chain-mesh undies and nothing else, and sat in her place amid the seals.

Pinching his nose to stop the bleeding, Naruto couldn't help but be impressed. Ia's family was in danger and she was willing to do what was needed to bring them back. Suppressing the urge to stare was just something he'd have to do... although, her chest was filling out nicely after she upped her training...

Ignoring the "Sagely" thoughts, he set himself down in front of Ia, just outside the construct. Using a long string of handseals Naruto picked up a coin he had, placed it in his hand pointing the hole towards Ia and called out "Anything Goes Style: Transference of the Fox!"

"AHHHHIIIIIIIII!..."

Kanto: just outside of Pallet Town

One week later

Ia could see the quaint skyline Pallet made this evening, focusing Chakra into her eyes she could pick out shapes moving in each lit window of each tiny house. Her "target" was nowhere to be seen though. She and her team had been tracking the target and his pokemon for two days since her "awakening" as she liked to call it.

Ia knew life was much different when she had woken up. Naruto had told her he thought she was lost to the procedure after four days, yet she had woken up on the fifth, luckily. Yet Ia, felt as though she knew what she had been missing most of her seventeen years.

Yes, the transfer had worked. Naruto had searched out many techniques from the Village Hidden in the Clouds carefully selecting ones from the Kyuubi's memory that he felt would work considering her liniage, and Ia could feel it. He also threw in other things, mostly the complete Anything Goes scroll for her to master, along with Shadow Clones, and the genin jutsu.

Carefully feeling out for her pokemon using her lightning chakra to create magnetic waves, Ia could search out her friends by feeling for their magnetic signature, another gift of her Great Great Great Grandfather. She could sense the other three surrounding the village, Venonat east, spinarak west, and ledyba north. As was the plan they began to circle inward and search the town, yet when they met at the center, the team hadn't found anything of Naruto or his team.

Naruto hadn't been lying down on the job while she was asleep. His new chamander (if it could be called that... she knew things like that would begin to happen more and more as Naruto-Sensei's pokemon trained more and more of the insane techniques… but whoa….) had hatched and since he had his four man team they trained, relentlessly. Now the four of them were impossible to find, And if Naruto hadn't told her to find him or they couldn't eat before going to Professor Oak's, she'd be there already... OH THAT SNEAKY BRAT!

"Come on guys! I know where he is, and he getting smacked for it too!..."

" Oh my…"

"What?, is it sick? I know it looks different than normal, but both you and Ranma said things like this would happen."

"This is odd though, your 'Chardramander' is very much like a salamander, with it's sleek body, resting and walking on four legs. Yet, it is able to stand on it's hind legs much like it's counterpart "Charmander", but with longer reach. Truly amazing! Truly! You and Ranma bring much joy and confusion to this old man of science! If I may, can I run a few simple scans?"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"... And that should be her now..."

Naruto had a slightly fearful look as his new apprentice entered the door with her three bug pokemon, rage clear on all their faces. It was almost too obvious though, but she had to learn to "Look underneath, the underneath.", as well as seeing misleading information from "shaky sources".

"_Narutooo-senseeeiii"_ Ia crooned in a maniacally-sweet way, "That was really mean and.."

"And _you_, 'gaki', should be aware of the information you were given. Ninja 101. Even Koga-san should have taught you that. Am I wrong?"

"No Naruto-Sensei. Can we eat now? Venonat has been gnawing at my leg for twenty minutes now." Ia's hunger was more important than the vengeance she would exact upon him. Just slightly though.


End file.
